


Carmilla Week 2017: Cosplay/Nerd

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Comic-Con Shenanigans, F/F, Some Cosplaying Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: Carmilla and Laura dress up and visit Comic-Con.





	Carmilla Week 2017: Cosplay/Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually sorta happy with this one.

"Carm, come on," Laura whines as she leans against the hotel bathroom door, "Open the door- We need to get going."

"I look ridiculous," Sounds Carmilla's muffled voice through the door, "Why did you have to pick these paired costumes?"

"Because I think we'd look great cosplaying together at Comic-Con in these costumes," Laura answers with a sigh.

"Cupcake, I'm all spangle-y," Carmilla complains, "Couldn't you have copied the movie's costume instead?"

"I could've but the comic book costumes are easier to make," Laura says while staring down at her blue long sleeved crop top emblazoned with an S, "Have you seen the complexity of the live-action costumes, there's no way I could've made them in time for this con."

She hears quiet grumbling on the other side of the door before it opens to reveal Carmilla in comic book style Wonder Woman costume. Laura bites her lip as she takes in the sight, her eyes stopping briefly on the small amount cleavage she didn't anticipate when she had made the costume. Carmilla follows Laura's gaze to her own chest before looking at Laura with a seductive smirk. She prowls forward, causing Laura to step back until her back bumps the wall.

"I see you took some liberties with my costume for your own enjoyment," Carmilla purrs as her fingers dance across Laura's soft thighs just under her skirt.

"I forgot your boobs are bigger than mine," Laura stutters out nervously.

"Sure you did," Carmilla says before leaning to give Laura a heated kiss.

"Mm- I did," Laura mumbles into the kiss and squeaking when Carmilla's fingers slide further up her skirt, "Carm we don't have time for that!"

"Fine, your loss," Carmilla says as she pulls away.

Laura grabs their badges and grabs Carmilla's hand, tugging her out the hotel room door. The trip to the convention center is short and they immediately set to walking booth to booth. Laura coaxes Carmilla into posing with a few different Wonder Women for pictures and even gets Carmilla to take a few pictures of her with a handful of Supergirls.

"I'm getting hungry," Laura whispers into Carmilla's ear so she can be heard over the bustling convention floor, "Let's go get lunch."

"Food court," Carmilla asks after wrapping an arm around Laura's waist.

"Food court," Laura agrees with a nod.

Carmilla and Laura make a beeline for the food court and after short period of deliberation decide on sandwiches. Laura takes a seat at a table while Carmilla wanders off to get condiments for the both of them. When Carmilla returns she drops a handful of mustard packets on the table and begins leaning in to give Laura a quick peck but stops halfway.

"Carm," Laura asks as she watches a murderous expression come over Carmilla's features.

"Whoever is behind me needs to get their hand off my ass right now unless they want to lose their entire arm," Carmilla seethes, causing Laura to notice the greasy looking man wearing a badly sewn Batman cowl standing behind her girlfriend.

"How come I can't touch you if you're wearing such skimpy clothes," The man questions, "It's like you're asking-"

Laura winces as the sound of Carmilla's fist impacting his jaw reaches her. She opens her eyes just in time to see the man go tumbling to the ground. He holds his face and stares at Carmilla in disbelief.

"You bitch- you can't just hit me like that," He screeches.

"I told you not to touch me, you dick," Carmilla says with a shrug as Laura grabs her wrist to make sure her hand isn't hurt, "You can't just grope people like that."

"What's going on here," A security guard demands after rushing over.

"This asshole groped my girlfriend," Laura says, glaring and gesturing at the man still sprawled out on the ground.

"Uh- Guardbro, I got it on film if you need proof," A tall man easily described as a human puppy says from a few tables over, "I was about to step in when the scary Wonder Woman decked him for being totally unbro-like."

"May I please see it," The guards asks before the man with the camera hands over his camera and shows the guard the video, "Alright, yep, I'm taking him to the security office- Don't punch anyone else please."

"Thank you," Laura says to the man with the camera as the guard lifts the greasy man and leads him away, "That would've been a huge hassle if you hadn't been here."

"No problem little bro," He says with a grin, "I'm Kirsch by the way."

"Thanks for having my back," Carmilla says before sliding into the seat next to Laura.

"No problem bros, it'd would be totally unbro-like to not help ladies!"

"Would you like to finish lunch with us and then go see a panel about women kicking ass," Laura asks suddenly.

"That'd be awesome," Kirsch agrees excitedly, slipping into the seat across from Carmilla and Laura.

The trio spend the rest of their lunch getting to know each other. Once they've finished eating they throw their trash away and get in line for the panel. Carmilla and Laura part ways with Kirsch after the panel and walking the convention floor for another hour with him to return to their room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all. Please tell me what you thought down in the comments. I might not respond because I'm awkward AF but I read every comment.


End file.
